


The Quick Fix

by IndividualNarrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Crack, Crossover, DEAL WITH IT, Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE, I just like crossovers okay, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Short, idk where I was going with this, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualNarrative/pseuds/IndividualNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ain't got no time for this shit.</p><p>Or: what happened when I tried to write a Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quick Fix

To say that Harry wasn't pleased would be an understatement.

Of massive proportions.

He'd gleaned a lot of information from that sneaky little redhead's mind, and none of it looked good for him. Or anyone really. What kind of messed up place had he landed in?

Scratch that, he knew the answer. It was just a little unbelievable. How had the lower districts not _completely_ revolted by now?

At this stage in his life, Legilimency was child's play. Especially on a Muggle, even if eye contact wasn't involved. And while Harry was sure to be delving into a few more minds today, he was also sure to dislike it. Merlin, this society was messed up. There was really only one thing for it.

With a thought, the Cloak materialized over him – barely felt, like the most breathable of second skins – as it was wont to do since the Hallows had united under him. He glided lightly in the direction of the center of the arena, moving slowly so as to catch every person that crossed his path and claim all their information as his own.

By the time he reached center of the arena it was dawn. He levitated himself atop the cornucopia and whipped off the invisibility cloak.

Wandlessly amplifying his voice, he gave a loud, “Attention!”

As soon as he heard the faint whir of cameras he grinned.

“My name is Harry Potter. I'm going to be your new Ruler from now on.”

What? It really was the easiest way to fix these strange dimensions he sometimes found himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
